The present invention concerns that of a new and improved motor that would replace the motor of any existing vehicle currently in production.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,987, issued to Abdelmalek, discloses a hybrid vehicle propulsion system comprised of an internal combustion engine capable of absorbing excess heat to drive an electric generator for use with an electric motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,138, issued to Shea, discloses a vehicle with a primary gasoline engine for driving a second electric or hydraulic pump motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,056, issued to Horwinski, discloses a hybrid powered vehicle using both a gasoline and battery powered source of energy.
The present invention concerns that of a new and improved mechanical system that would replace the motor of any existing vehicle currently in production. The present invention uses a combination of a small gas motor, a few small electric motors, and hydraulics to provide the workable engine.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of a vehicle motor so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of a vehicle motor that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the vehicle motor in detail, it is to be understood that the vehicle motor is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The vehicle motor is capable of other embodiments and being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present vehicle motor. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle motor which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle motor which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle motor which is of durable and reliable construction.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle motor which is economically affordable and available for the relevant market segment of the purchasing public.